POTC: The Legend of the Bloodmire Ruby
by Fan Fiction Mistress
Summary: R&R! Better Summary inside. I'm quite proud of how its turning out. Please check it out and give it a chance! Its got EVERYONE plus some back for another adventure!


**Alright everyone! This is my first POTC story, and I really hope you like it! I've done a lot of research on the places and characters for this, so its mostly all correct! The character I created, Kathryn Rackham, is the daughter of a REAL pirate, Jack "Calico Jack" Rackham, and another real person and pirate, Anne Bonny. They had two children before they died, and no one knows the whereabouts or who those children were. So I'm creating my own version. At the bottom is a list of Pirate Terms if you get confused. Everyone in the regular POTC will be present, not nessicarily in the first chapter, but they will all be back. This story takes place right after the first POTC movie, but before the second. Ok, lets get it started then! I hope you enjoy! Please review so I know how I'm doing. -Kylee**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR KATHRYN RACKHAM AND HER CREWMEMBERS. EVERYONE ELSE IS OWNED BY THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN FRANCHISE AND THE DISNEY CHANNEL. EXCEPT FOR JACK RACKHAM AND ANNE BONNY, WHO ARE ACTUAL HISTORICAL FIGURES.**

_It was late in the afternoon as a large Frigate ship by the name of "The Blood Hawk", moved swiftly and silently along the waters of the Caribbean, towards the buccaneer town of Tortuga. The ship need not fear that Tortuga would point their cannons at them, for they're Jolly Roger was hung high, next to the red and white flag that marked them English. The sun was starting to set, but that meant that the people of Tortuga were only beginning to awaken._

"Henry! Have the crew clean up the ship for me while I'm gone. This won't take long." Said a tall, red haired woman to a short, stout little man. Henry, the Quartermaster of the Blood Hawk nodded his head and watched his captain step onto the dock of Tortuga, quickening her stride towards the bar. He turned back to the ship and barked orders to the crew members to carry out their Captain's biddings.

_Tortuga. Once a decent town, owned by the French, now a dirty, filthy, Buccaneer's haven. Corruption and naughtiness roam freely here, making it the ideal place for pirates from every nationality._

The woman walked past a few drunken sailors who had stopped sailing for the night, and were about to be entertained by the ladies of the night. They whistled aprovingly at the woman, laughing and calling for her to come back. Normally, Kathryn Rackham would have grabbed her cutlass and sliced their heads off for such words, but she had no time to waste. Flipping her red hair out of her face haughtily, she walked into Tortuga's main haven, "The Shrunken Head", a bar.

Jack Sparrow sat in the far back of the room, his feet up on the table and taking a large swig of his rum. Suddenly, he heard footsteps over the crowed of drunken men, the clinking of stillettoed boots. He knew that only a woman would be wearing these kind of boots, because unless there were other men out there like himself, no man would wear stillettoed boots. Quickly, he stood up, stumbling to a door that lead into the back room, slamming it shut behind him and locking it. He heard the footsteps stop right outside his door. He paused, leaning towards the thin wooden door, listening. Suddenly, there was a loud **_BANG_** as whoever was on the otherside of the door had kicked her foot through the door, narrowly missing Jack as he fell backwards. It was definetly a woman. "Jack Sparrow, I know your in there!" Came an angry, femmenine voice. Jack was tempted to peek through the hole the woman just made to see who it was, but was too shocked to move.

"Scarlett? Is that you? I told ye love! I'm...sick! Contagious I am. Ye don't want to come near me!" Jack pleaded. There was no answer, only another **_BANG_** as she kicked through the door again, splintering wood flying everywhere. Paniciked, Jack tryed again. "Maria? Oh Maria, I can understand why your mad! But I didn't mean to call you "Veronica"! Or is it Veronica out there? If so, I didn't mean to call you Maria then..." He yelled. Again, there was no answer and the woman kicked at the door again, this time, knocking it completely down. As it hit the ground with a loud **_thud_**, dust rising and drunken men in the front of the bar standing and staring.

"Wrong Jack. Its not one of your skanks." Kathryn said, one of her stilletoed boots on his chest. Jack looked at her in shock for a moment, then smiled.

"Ah! Kat! Its you! I would have never guessed! I haven't seen ye for what...4...5 years?" Jack said hurridly. Kathryn tossed her flaming red hair over her sholder and pressed her boot down onto his chest, the heel digging into his skin. He winced. Aparently, she was angry.

"5 years Jack. And don't call me Kat. You have no standings with me to call me that. To you, I am Captain Rackham. Now, you know why I am here." She said, shifting her weight so that her boot dug even farther into his chest.

"Ow, I know your angry Kat- erm, Captain, but I don't have your jewel...Ow. Barbossa 'ad it last." Jack said, wincing again. She snarled at him for a moment before stepping away from him, crossing her arms.

"Then, where is Barbossa at?" She said, glaring at him. Jack laughed and stood up.

"Well hes dead! I killed 'im!" Jack said proudly. Kathryn snatched him by the collar and pulled him close to her.

"What do you mean hes dead? Where is my ruby!" She demanded. Jack coughed and pointed at his chest, gasping for air. With a disgusted look on her face, Kathryn pushed him backwards, so he fell back against the wall. "Tell me Jack. I've come for my prize and you don't have it. If you don't want me to see you to Davey, then I suggest you start talking. Where is that damned ruby!" She yelled, unsheathing her cutlass and pointing it at him.

"Port Royale! Its in Port Royale!" Jack sputtered. Kathryn stared at him, disbelieving.

"Port Royale?" She asked hastily. Jack nodded.

"Ye know, that lovely little town in Jamaica? Its quite nice in the Spring Time-" He began but she cut him off.

"I know where it is. I know all about it..." She sighed and paused for a long moment, lost in thought. Jack coughed and she imidiantly came back. Glaring at him, she demanded,"Jack, you will come with me to Port Royale. You will show me where my ruby is. And God help you if you are lying Jack." She said.

_Port Royale. Famous for its hanging of pirates. Famous for hanging Captain Jack Rackham. "Calico Jack", her father..._

**I will add more chapters of course! I have this whole thing planned out and such, it should be entertaining! Of course, Will, Elizabeth, and the whole gang will be coming up. And you will find out why this Ruby is so important! Reveiw and let me know if you like it and what you want to see more of! Thank you! By the way, heres some nautical terms for you to memorize! I will end each chapter with one and use the words that I use in that chapter. Make sense? Enjoy! -Kylee**

**_Pirate Slang_**

What means what in the Caribbean:

_**Large Frigate: **A war ship. They are equipped with a large number of cannons and are nearly impossible for a pirate to capture, but those who do are famous throughout the Caribbean._

_**Jolly Roger:** The name of the original Pirate flag. Black background with a white skull and crossbones or swords._

_**Quartermaster: **One who is in charge of keeping the order of the crew of a ship. Second in command of the captain._

_**Cutlass: **A long, curved sword._

_**See you to Davey:** A death threat, meaning "I'll see you to Davey Jones Locker"._


End file.
